1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application execution system and method of a terminal More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for executing applications, at a terminal, with security check on the application package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, the execution binary (e.g., exe/dll for Windows and bin for Android) of a mobile application is provided with certification information at its end such that the operating system of the terminal verifies the application with the certification information. For example, in case of the Windows operating system, this method supports only one certification, and the Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) or a 3rd party may not control the certification. In this case, although it is necessary for the OEM or 3rd party to configure access restriction to a driver or service module providing a certain supplementary function, there is no way to make this possible.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for an application execution method that enable a terminal to execute the application after checking the checksum file of an application package.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.